Windshield wipers are used on vehicles having windshields that are subject to debris, such as rain, snow, ice, insects, dirt, and the like. Windshield wipers typically include a longitudinal frame and a flexible wiper blade running along the length of the frame. Typically, the frame is held by an arm that moves the wiper across the windshield. The wiper blade contacts the windshield and removes the debris so that the driver has a clear view out the windshield.
Typically, vehicles also include a washing mechanism for providing cleaning fluid to the windshield. When debris is deposited on the windshield, the driver activates the washing mechanism to deliver the cleaning fluid to the windshield, and the wiper blade is activated to move across the windshield. The cleaning fluid is usually provided from a spray nozzle near the hood of the vehicle.
However, some debris is particularly hard to remove from the windshield. When the debris cannot be removed by the conventional windshield wiper, the driver has to stop the vehicle and manually clean the windshield. Further, with some debris, the conventional windshield wiper will smear the debris across the windshield, further impairing the driver's ability to see out the windshield.